


Falling into Place

by mixtapesandsunsets



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, M/M, its called found family... look it up, stevie is queer obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesandsunsets/pseuds/mixtapesandsunsets
Summary: "David…""Yeah?""I think I'm bi."Or: Stevie comes out, and her friends love her so much it's kind of stupid.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd & Twyla Sands
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Falling into Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part of a Twyla/Alexis story I'm working on, but it ended up working better as a stand alone.
> 
> The Twyla/Alexis and David/Patrick is very much background in this story.
> 
> No content warnings that I can think of, but please let me know if there are any I should add!

"David…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm bi."

There was a pause. "I can't tell if you're joking."

"I'm being serious."

"Oh!" David sat forward on her couch, turning to face her. "Stevie, that's great."

"Is it? I don't… I don't know what to do. I'm 31, isn't that late to have a sexuality crisis?"

David reached for her hand gently. He looked at their hands rather than her face when he spoke. Stevie knew being genuine was easier for him that way, so she wasn't offended. 

"Stevie, it's never too late to learn more about yourself. I've known I was queer pretty much as long as I can remember, but Alexis didn't figure it out until she was a teenager. And even then, I think it would have taken longer if I wasn't there to show her that it was possible. The timing is different for everyone, and sexuality is fluid too. There's nothing wrong with needing different labels as time goes on."

"Yeah?" Stevie said, hating that her voice cracked. 

David looked up at her. "Yes. 100%. It's okay to decide that you're bi now, Stevie. I'm so proud of you."

Stevie nodded, looking up to stop herself from crying. She felt David's arms wrap around her, and she hugged him back, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. She let a few tears fall before taking a deep breath and pulling away. 

"Okay. Now what?" she asked. 

David considered her, head tilting. "Get changed. Alexis and Twyla are at the Wobbly Elm, we'll meet them there to celebrate."

"Aren't they on a date?"

"Um, yes. But Alexis will want to know literally as soon as possible so she won't care if we crash it."

Stevie shrugged, going to her bedroom. She changed into black jeans and a white Henley, leaving her hair loose. David wolf whistled when she came back out into the living room. 

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Let's go."

"Give me the keys. I'm driving, you deserve to get wasted."

Stevie tried to hide a smile, handing David her keys and following him out the door. 

\-----

When they walked into the bar, she saw Alexis and Twyla sitting together at a booth, leaning across the table while they chatted. Stevie hesitated, but David immediately grabbed her by the elbow and led her in their direction. Alexis was in the seat that faced them more directly, and when she saw them heading over she sat back, brows furrowed. Twyla looked over too, smiling in question. Alexis stood up to meet them. 

"What's wrong? Stevie, are you okay?" Her eyes were wide with surprise, gentle with concern, and Stevie was suddenly so overwhelmed with emotion that she let out a sob, clapping her hand over her mouth. Alexis opened her arms and Stevie fell into them. Before she let her head rest on Alexis's shoulder the same way she had on David's, she saw Twyla moving out of the booth and toward them. Alexis held her tightly, and she felt Twyla rest a hand on one shoulder and David on the other. She felt so much that she didn't know what to do with it, so she just let it pour out of her as her friends held her upright. 

After what felt like a long time, she pulled back. Looking up at Alexis, she noticed that she was crying too. 

"Why're you crying?" Stevie asked her, voice rough.

Alexis laughed shakily. "Because you are," Alexis answered, voice tight. "What's wrong, Stevie?"

Stevie laughed too. "Nothing is wrong. I just - I love you idiots a lot. And I'm bisexual."

Alexis's face went from sad to ecstatic in a millisecond. She shrieked, and David and Twyla both took a step back as Alexis picked Stevie up off the ground and spun her around. Stevie squealed, trying to wiggle out of her grasp, but she had learned long ago how deceptively strong Alexis was. Finally she put her down, bouncing in place. 

"Stevie!" Alexis cried, her voice the high-pitched squeal it was when she was really excited. Alexis turned to Twyla. "Twy, can you go order our favorite new Schitt's Creek bicon a drink please? My tab is open." Twyla nodded, smiling brightly. She squeezed Stevie's shoulder as she walked past. Alexis shoved Stevie gently into the booth, and David slid in next to her. Alexis took the seat across the table. 

Alexis leaned her chin on her hands, smiling at Stevie and blinking hard the way she does. Stevie thought it was meant to be encouraging. "I like this for you," she said.

"Thanks. I do too, I think."

David nudged Stevie's shoulder with his own. "Told you she'd be happy we interrupted."

Stevie just shook her head, smiling. 

"Oh my god, babe, of course I'm happy you interrupted. This is, like, huge news. Twy and I can go on a date anytime, but you only get to come out to us once." She paused. "Or, actually, you can come out multiple times, because things totally change.. But you only get to come out  _ this _ time once and that's super exciting." 

Stevie laughed wetly, feeling like she could cry again. Twyla came back over with a cocktail for Stevie and a water for David. She set them down, and Stevie thanked her as she slid in next to Alexis. Twyla just smiled at her, reaching over to set her hand on Stevie's where it rested on the table.

"Thanks for telling us, Stevie. I'm so proud of you. It isn't always easy."

Stevie flipped her hand over and squeezed Twyla's briefly. Stevie didn't feel like she could speak, but Twyla didn't look like she expected any response. Stevie pulled her hand back, reaching to grab her drink. Everyone else picked their drinks up too and they clinked them together. 

"To Stevie," David said warmly. 

"To Stevie," Twyla and Alexis echoed. 

Stevie swallowed down her emotion. "To having a badass all-queer friend group," she said, taking a sip. Everyone laughed, and Stevie never felt so much like she belonged.

\-----

Later that night, they all sat on Alexis and Twyla's living room floor, music playing softly in the background. Stevie was allowing Alexis to rub a disgusting, squishy mud mask onto her face with a gentleness that bordered on tender. 

Patrick had come to meet them there, and he and David were showing Twyla the website of some hippie artisan that they were thinking of contacting about getting their product for the Apothecary. She couldn't remember what it was now, some kind of sustainable socks maybe? She'd have to ask Patrick. David would make a scene if he knew she forgot.

Patrick had grinned as big as she'd ever seen when she told him. She'd just barely avoided crying for the 3rd time that night, allowing Alexis to put a mask on her just for the distraction.

"Oh my god, Stevie, the options for Fuck, Marry, Kill are endless now!" Alexis said suddenly, and Stevie laughed. Her face was already getting tight from the drying mask.

"How long do I have to leave this on for?"

"Five to ten minutes, or until you can't stand it anymore."

"I get too itchy after five," Twyla called from the couch. 

Alexis winked at Stevie. "I'm sure you're stronger than Twy, though."

"Hey!"

\-----

Alexis and Twyla had collected all the blankets and pillows in the house, spreading them out on the living room floor once Patrick and Stevie moved the couch. David "supervised", which really meant he grabbed the bag of sour cream and onion soy crisps that Twyla always kept in the house for him and ate them sitting at the kitchen table. 

No one had even discussed staying over, it just happened by unspoken agreement. Alexis and Twyla's house was the go-to spot to hang out since it was the only one with an extra bedroom. They all had a set of pajamas and a toothbrush that they kept here for the rare occasion that they all got wasted enough to not be trusted to walk home, and they used them to their advantage tonight despite everyone being sober. 

Normally they'd all sleep separately, but tonight Alexis had suggested they watch a movie in a blanket fort. Twyla vetoed the fort part, but agreed to set up a little movie area. They all settled in as Twyla put on 'Love, Simon' (chosen by David - an LGBT movie with a happy ending was essential to fit the vibe, he insisted). 

Stevie laid in the middle of all of them. David and Patrick were both snoring within 45 minutes, and she saw Alexis nod off not long after. Twyla, who was to her left, hadn't moved in awhile, so she assumed she was the only one awake. When Simon came out to his parents and his dad accepted him so openly, so apologetically, Stevie's shoulders shook as she cried silently. 

She'd never get that with her parents. It sucked, of course, but she was lucky. In all the ways it counted, the Roses and Twyla and Patrick were her family. She loved them so much she ached sometimes, like she had too much love for her empty little husk of a heart to handle. And they loved her back. Unconditionally. They had… interesting ways of showing it sometimes, but Stevie knew she did too. Patrick was the only one of the five of them that had had any sort of stable family life growing up, so in some ways they were all just learning how they were supposed to take care of each other. 

She realized suddenly that this… blanket fort movie situation was probably them taking care of her in the way they knew how. By taking up space in her life, four pillars that she could lean on if she needed after such an exhilarating but draining day. 

Twyla shifted next to her suddenly, and Stevie tried and failed to stop crying before she woke her. Twyla was already awake, though, and didn't say anything, just rolled over and threw an arm around Stevie's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. 

"Won't your girlfriend be jealous?" Stevie tried to joke, throat tight

Twyla hummed. "Nope. Platonically cuddling with anyone that's laying on the floor with us right now is fair game. It's in our contract." Stevie laughed. "You okay, Stevie?"

"Yeah, I'm good. The movie just got to me." 

Twyla pulled back to look at her, eyes searching. For better or worse, Twyla was by far the most intuitive person Stevie had ever met. Luckily, Twyla seemed to sense that Stevie wasn't actually sad, so she just laid back down in the same position as before. 

"This okay?" Twyla asked, sounding sleepier already. 

"Yeah." 

"G'night, Stevie."

"Night," Stevie whispered, settling in to watch the rest of the movie.

\-----

Stevie woke up to the smell of coffee. She was laying almost diagonal, her leg pressed against David's and her shoulder against Twyla's. She blinked against the light shining through the curtains as she pulled herself up carefully, trying not to disturb them. She walked to the kitchen where Alexis was pulling eggs out of the fridge, her hair in a knot on top of her head. She was wearing her thick-framed black glasses, which Stevie had always found endearing. They made her look so much softer.

"Morning!" Alexis chirped when she noticed her. "There's coffee in the pot."

"Morning," Stevie replied, going to fill up a mug. She sat down at the island to watch Alexis work. "I still can't believe you can cook now."

"Honestly, me either. I feel like Paula Abdul, or something."

Stevie snorted into her coffee. "Paula Deen. I think Paula Abdul is that American Idol bitch."

Alexis laughed, face scrunching as she turned around to crack an egg into the pan on the stove. "Whichever. I'm very good at judging people and cooking, so."

Stevie nodded. "Mhmm, those fried eggs really require the highest level of culinary skill."

David came over, slumping down onto the stool next to her. He put his head down over his arms on the counter. 

"Wow, David, I always forget how much of a morning person you are," Stevie said sarcastically. David raised one hand and stuck his middle finger up in Stevie's general direction. Stevie pushed it back down. 

"You guys already fighting?" Patrick asked, voice rough from sleep.

"No, David's too dead to the world to fight me right now." 

Patrick went over to grab a cup of coffee, offering to help Alexis cook the bacon. Alexis agreed easily. The grease popping still freaked her out. 

Twyla stumbled in last, immediately moving to grab coffee as well. She kissed Alexis on her way back to the kitchen table. 

"Ew," David said, finally sitting up. Twyla stuck her tongue out at him. David rolled his eyes.  


Stevie held her coffee cup with both hands, looking over its rim at the scene before her. Twyla and David were talking (loudly, since they were across the room from each other and David refused to move to sit with her), and Alexis and Patrick were quietly singing Hall & Oates' 'You Make My Dreams', which was occasionally interrupted by Alexis's squeals every time the bacon that Patrick was cooking popped extra aggressively. Stevie gave herself a few seconds to memorize this moment and the contentment she was feeling, and she got up to start making toast. 

_ Yeah,  _ Stevie thought fondly.  _ Pretty fucking lucky.  
_


End file.
